Can you Hear?
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Yami,Yugi WAFFy Yaoi. Can you hear the voice of love?
1. Chapter 1

Can you Hear?  
by YYY

Marik is walking down the street of Egypt when he hears someone calling him. "Marik! Hello!"

Marik looks around and sees Yugi waving at him. Yami is standing next to Yugi.

"Yugi, what are you doing in Egypt?" Marik asks.

"I'm on vacation. Yami brings me here to check this country out."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah! This place is amazing!"

Yami smiles, "I'm glad you like it here, Yugi."

Yugi looks around and says, "I hear someone crying."

"I don't hear anyone crying." Yami says.

"Me neither." Marik says.

"It's coming from over there." Yugi points to a small shop at the dark corner of the street.

The 3 of them enter the shop. There are shelves after shelves of tiny bottles in the store. Yugi picks up one and says, "the crying sound is coming form inside this bottle."

"It's beautiful!" Marik exclaims. The tiny bottle is decorated with delicate gold craving and expensive jewels.

Yugi holds the bottle closes to his ears.

"Yugi, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Yami asks.

"The crying sounds so sad; I can't help but feel sad too." Yugi says.

"Hello." An old shopkeeper walks up to Yugi.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be touching the merchandise without asking." Yugi says.

"Don't worry about it. The bottle is calling to you, is it?" The shopkeeper asks.

"He says he hears the sound of a girl crying coming out from that bottle." Yami says.

The shopkeeper smiles, "that means the bottle chooses him to be it's owner. You're a very lucky person. This bottle is very special. It contains one of the greatest loves in history. If you give this to the bottle to the one you love, you and your lover will be blessed with eternal happiness."

"Really?" Yugi asks.

"Do you know what this bottle is? What any of these bottles are?" The shopkeeper asks.

"These are tears bottles, right?" Yami says, "these bottles are for people whose lovers are far away. Every time when they cry because they miss their lovers, they put their tears into these tear bottles. They then send the bottles to their lovers to let their lovers know how much they're missing their lovers."

"Right." The shopkeeper says, "the tears in that bottle isn't just any tears, it's the tears of Cleopatra cried for Mark Anthony when he died."

"Cleopatra?" Yugi says as he continues to listen to the crying.

"You can hear how strong her love is, can you? If you give this to your lover, he will love you as much as Cleopatra loves Anthony." The shopkeeper says, "since the bottle choose you, I'll give you this bottle."

"Thank you very much!" Yugi hugs the bottle closes to his heart.

"I hope you and your lover will be blessed with eternal happiness." The shopkeeper smiles.

"Good bye!" Yugi says as he leaves the shop.

"Yami, why didn't Yugi give the bottle to you?" Marik asks.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi is walking on the street with Yami and Marik behind him.

"Yami! Aren't you a little worried? Yugi didn't give you the tear bottle." Marik asks.

Yami just smiles.

"Yami! This is serious! Yugi is suppose to give the bottle to the one he loves! If he didn't give you this bottle that means he doesn't love you!" Marik says.

Yugi trips on something and falls toward the ground.

"Yugi!" Yami shouts. He runs up and catches Yugi before Yugi hits the ground.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi smiles.

"You should be more careful. If you break the bottle you will not be able to give it to him." Yami says.

"Right!" Yugi smiles.

"Come on, he is right over there." Yami says to Yugi.

"I can't wait to give this to him." Yugi walks off.

"Yami! Who is 'he'?" Marik asks. "Do you know who Yugi is giving the tears to?"

Yami just smiles and continues to follow Yugi. They arrive at a small temple.

"What is this place?" Marik asks.

"This is the shrine of Mark Anthony." Yami answers.

Yugi puts the bottle on the Alter and says, "Cleopatra cried so hard for Mark Anthony. If I cried so hard for Yami, I would want my tears to reach Yami too."

Yami smiles, "That's why the bottle chooses you. The bottle knows you'll return Cleopatra's tears to Mark Anthony instead of giving the bottle to your lover."

Yugi closes his eyes and says, "I think I heard Mark Anthony says 'thank you' to me."

"You know all along that Yugi is giving the bottle back to Mark Anthony. That's why you aren't worried when Yugi didn't give you the bottle." Marik says to Yami.

Yugi says to Marik, "I wish I can give Yami the bottle; but that will mean I'm using Cleopatra's pain to gain my own happiness."

Yami holds Yugi in his arms and plants a light kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"You don't need the bottle, little one. I love you no less than Cleopatra loves Mark Anthony." Yami whispers in Yugi's ears.

Yugi blushes, "I love you very much too, Yami."

-The End-

Thanks for reading my fic.


End file.
